Ami's Sick Day
by Edvarius
Summary: The Senshi go to visit Ami after school when she's home sick. Unfortunately for everybody, Minako came too.


**AN:** This story is in part inspired by some of Jet Wolf's reactions during a blind watch through of Sailor Moon on her tumblr. Many thanks to her for helping fans reconnect to the series, as well as many moments of nerdy glee.

* * *

Ami's Sick Day

Doctor Saeko Mizuno knocked softly on her daughter's bedroom door. "Come in." a quiet voice answered.

"Ami, you have some visitors."

Saeko opened the door to let Ami's friends in. Makoto was the first to enter, a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Rei was next, holding a small bunch of papers. Usagi and Minako came in together, both of them acting as bearers for their cats. At least at first, for only a few seconds after being carried into the room Luna let out an indignant squawk of surprise when Usagi suddenly dropped her. The black moon cat gave Usagi the kind of disgusted look only a cat can manage. This was completely lost on the girl, whose whole attention as on the one they had come to visit. "Ami-chan, you look _horrible!_ "

While a bit blunt, nobody was going to argue the point. Ami's hair hung limp and damp from her head, which like the rest of her was visibly covered in sweat that was staining her nightgown. Her eyes and nose were both red and swollen, and the large mound of tissues in the wastebasket by her bed left little question as to why. Ami gave her friends a smile at odds with the message the rest of her body seemed to be giving. "It's OK Usagi-chan, I look a lot wo… **oof!** "

Usagi launched herself over to her ailing friend and gave her a desperate embrace. "Ami-chan, you're so sick! How do you feel? Do you need to go to the hospital? What's you temperature like?"

"Really Usagi-chan, it's not tha… tha…" Ami's attempt at reassuring Usagi was cut short both by her friend suddenly pressing their foreheads together to check if Ami had a fever and by Ami having to suppress a sudden need to sneeze while said friend had her face right against her own.

Usagi drew back in sudden surprise. "You're so _cold!_ " Ami took the opportunity to quickly turn her head to the side as the urge to sneeze became too great to contain any longer, and tried to fumble for her box of tissues around the death grip the odango-haired girl had her in. "People aren't supposed to be cold…" Usagi realized out loud, before panic reared its head. " _Oh god, Ami-chan is dying!_ "

Ami dropped the box of tissues she'd finally managed to grab hold of as Usagi's hug tightened. Ami gently pushed the now hysterically crying girl back a little. She slowly and with a great deal of patience stated "Usagi-chan, I'm **fine**. It's just a cold."

Usagi sniffled as she cut the flow to her streams of tears. "Really?"

"Really."

Rei massaged her forehead with her free hand. "Honestly Usagi, can't we go anywhere without you causing a scene?"

"Rei-chan you big meanie, you probably wouldn't care if Ami-chan had pneumonia!"

"What?! What year, month, week, day, hour, minute, and second have I ever been uncaring?"

Saeko giggled as she saw the girls get into yet another one of their tongue battles. "It's nice to see you've made such good friends, Ami. How about…" The sound of a phone ringing cut her off. "Oh dear, I hope that isn't who I think it is. How about you girls give Ami what you brought her while I go answer that."

Saeko hurried out the door as Makoto calmly stepped around the feuding girls and handed Ami the bouquet. "Here you go Ami-chan."

Ami sniffled a bit as she graciously accepted the flowers. "Thank you Mako-chan, they're lovely." Then she giggled, "Though I'm afraid I can't smell them at the moment." Makoto blushed a little as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Rei reluctantly turned her attention from the battle of wills she was sure to win any minute and thrust the stack of papers towards Ami. "Here, Mako-chan also thought to get your homework and get some copies of notes made for you."

Ami was now beaming as she accepted the papers. "Really?! Oh thank you so much Mako-chan!" Makoto's blush only deepened, while Usagi and Minako had to suppress a shudder at the fond look Ami was giving to homework. As much as they loved her, sometimes they just did not get that girl.

Makoto decided a change of subject was in order to hide her embarrassment. "So uh, Usagi-chan's not exactly wrong to worry. I thought that people ran fevers when they got sick. It's a bit weird."

Now it was Ami's turn to blush a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is. But for some reason I always get like this when I'm sick. Then Ami took a glance towards the doorway to make sure her mother wasn't nearby and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Actually I think it has to do with my powers as a Senshi. It's like how you get an unusual electrical charge when you get sick, or how Rei-chan runs fevers that are much higher than normal. I have power over ice and water, so when I get sick and my control slips I get chills and every part of me gets watery and runny." She returned to a more normal tone of voice. "It used to worry mother so much when I was younger, but over the years we've just gotten used to it. Just so long as I bundle up and stay hydrated I'm fine."

Luna hopped up onto the bed and rubbed the side of her face against Ami. "But you'll tell us if you need anything, won't you?"

Ami gently scratched behind the moon-cat's ears. "I will. Thank you for worrying, Luna."

Saeko poked her head in through the doorway. "Ami? I'm sorry, but…"

"They need you at the hospital?"

Saeko sadly nodded. "I feel terrible about going to work when you're sick like this Ami, but they say it's an emergency, and it looks like I might be there all night."

"It's alright mother, I understand. I can…"

Minako cut in. "You don't have to worry Mizuno-san! I can take care of Ami for you!"

The color drained from Saeko's face. "Y-you're going to…"

Makoto quickly tackled Minako, sending Artemis flying across the room with a surprised yowl, and pinned her body to the ground. She then cut off Minako's attempted string of English obscenities by firmly planting her hand over the mouth of the worse nurse in the world. Rei emphatically pointed to herself and Makoto as she declared "WE will take care of her. And make sure Minako has absolutely _nothing_ to do with it!"

The color returned to Saeko's face, though she still seemed uncertain. "I… I guess I don't have any choice." She grabbed Rei by the arm and dragged the girl with her as she bustled to get ready. "Here's some money so you girls can order a pizza or something. There's medicine for Ami on the table, she knows when she should take it. Now make sure she gets plenty of rest, and be sure to give her plenty of liquids and keep her warm. Now if there's an emergency you can reach me at this number. Oh, and…"

Rei patted Saeko's hand. "We'll be fine, Mizuno-san. We're not all like Minako, and Ami knows how to take care of herself."

Saeko sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, I just feel so guilty that I can't be here for her even at times like this. Well… I'd best be off." Then in a louder tone she called out "Take care girls! I'll be home as soon as I can be, Ami."

With that the doctor was gone. Makoto got off of Minako who grumbled as she shot her oppressor a dirty look. "Honestly Mako-chan, you didn't have to go that far."

Almost as one everybody else in the apartment replied "Yes she did."

Makoto started thinking out loud "Pizza for somebody sick though… oh, I know! Why don't I use the money to get stuff to make you some soup! I know a great recipe that's guaranteed to make you better right away!"

"I don't know Mako-chan. I don't think soup can actually do that. And I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble of…"

"It wouldn't be any trouble! And trust me, you're just saying that because you've never tried my soup before. It's bound to make you feel good again."

"Really Mako-chan, I…" Ami stopped when she noticed the earnest expression on Makoto's face. "… Thank you Mako-chan. Soup sound very good right now, actually."

Makoto excitedly pumped her fists. "Alright! I promise Ami-chan, this will be the best soup you've ever tasted!"

Makoto quickly left the room and headed out the door to go to the market. Rei raced after. "Mako-chan, wait! You forgot the money!" A minute later Rei came back in. "Honestly, what's she so excited about anyway?" Ami just giggled. "So what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Oh, I think I'll just get started on my homework. No time like the present."

Minako placed a hand on Ami's shoulder. "No, no. You're supposed to _rest_ when you're sick. Let's see now…" Minako absentmindedly stuck a finger in her mouth as she pondered. "Oh I know, why don't I go rent some videos while Mako-chan's off shopping?"

Artemis looked up at his partner. "I don't know, Mina-chan. We probably should just give Ami some peace and let her work on her assignments. We wouldn't want to keep her up all night with a movie marathon anyway."

"Oh relax, she can do her homework during the boring parts, and it's not like there's any school tomorrow anyway. Besides, all work and no play makes you a dullard." Minako noticed everybody looking at her. "What?"

Artemis sighed. "That's not how that quote goes."

"Oh. Well, close enough. Anyway, it's decided. Be back in a bit!"

"It's not decided, Mina-chan. Just forget about the… awk!" Artemis' further arguments ended when Minako simply picked him up and walked out the door.

The remaining girls shared a confused glance. Usagi eventually spoke up. "That's that I guess. So what do you wanna do now?"

* * *

Rei looked over the chess board in front of her, trying to figure out what she could do now. Usagi gave a smug laugh. "Heh heh heh… looks like I'm beating you, Rei-chan!"

"You are not, Usagi! You're just moving the pieces where Ami-chan tell you to!" Rei replied, emphasizing the point by pointing at the sick girl bundled up in the chair with a napping cat in her lap besides Usagi.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you! Ami-chan, don't help me with the next one." Ami just blew her nose in response. Rei moved one of her pawns forward, and Usagi immediately moved a knight to capture it. "Ha, what you think of that, Rei-chan?"

"Usagi…"

"Usagi-chan," Ami sniffled, "that piece doesn't move like that."

"Huh, it doesn't? Uh…" Usagi now seemed far more worried looking at the board. The sound of a knock came, and Usagi quickly rose to answer it. "Oh, that must be Mina-chan!"

Usagi opened the door, but saw Makoto with arms full of grocery bags instead. "Oh Makoto, you're back! That's odd, I though Mina-chan would have been back first."

Makoto placed the bags down in the kitchen and looked quizzically at Usagi. "She isn't here?"

"No, she left to rent some videos. I thought she'd have been back by now, it's not that far to the video store."

Makoto shrugged as she started going through the cupboards looking for the pots and utensils she needed. "Maybe she's just having a hard time deciding?"

"I guess…" Usagi noticed that Makoto was deeply focused on her cooking already, so she went to rejoin the others. "So, where were we?"

"You were taking back your move."

"Oh right. Um… where was this piece before again?"

"Usagi…"

Another knock came, and Usagi was again quick to rise to avoid the embarrassment of her failure at chess. "Oh there she is. I'll get that." This time it was indeed Minako, carrying a small paper bag. But Usagi noticed something was off. "Mina-chan, where's Artemis?"

Minako waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, he decided to let us make this a girl's night. Anyway, wait until you see the great stuff I got for us! I made sure to get some movies that are sure to warm you right up Ami-chan." Minako smiled as she reached into the bag and pulled out the videos for all to see.

Oh, did they see.

Adults Love XX, Full Moons in the Air, Red Hot Mars…

"U-Usagi-chan," Ami quietly spoke, "could I get some apple juice?"

Usagi just stood there stunned as Minako continued to smile in a way that was getting frightening. The part of Rei's mind that fought the forces of darkness time and again started trying to look at the situation tactically. Taking Ami away was out of the question in her condition. Likewise they couldn't just abandon her to her fate. While she or Makoto might be able to pin down Minako for a while, there was little chance of them being able to keep it up all night long as the force required to do that would likely result in them either breaking the videos, and there was no way in hell she wanted to replace those if that happened, or they'd break something in Ami's apartment, and she honestly wasn't sure she could afford to replace anything in here. But that meant that… oh dear gods.

There was no escape.

They were trapped.

* * *

 **AN:** Specifically, this story is a possible way to bring about the Trapped Senshi Porn Weekend. BWAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
